Work in our laboratory on the structure and integration of Mu DNA has led us to propose that integration of Mu DNA follows its replication. We have continued to test the replication-integration hypothesis in detail. In addition, we have begun an analysis of the Mu proteins involved in the replication-integration cycle of Mu and are determining the nucleotide sequences at the ends of prophage Mu DNA.